Dear Friends
by yongie13
Summary: Ryeowook dan Yesung adalah teman sekelas yang selalu bertengkar. Semua baik-baik saja sampai saat setelah pembagian raport itu mengubah kehidupan tahun kedua mereka. / satu diantara mereka menderita sakit parah/ dream/Destiny/Promise/YeWook/GS/OneShoot...


**Tittle: ****Dear Friends**

_**OneShoot**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: GenderSwitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**([i] Ost. OP)**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

Summary: _Ryeowook dan Yesung adalah teman sekelas yang selalu bertengkar. Semua baik-baik saja sampai saat setelah pembagian raport itu mengubah kehidupan tahun kedua mereka. _

**Star story!**

* * *

Yesung berhenti mencabuti rumput halaman sekolah mereka dan berbalik menatap _yeoja_ yang kini sejak beberapa saat lalu telah berhenti dari hukumannya atau tepatnya hukuman mereka berdua. _Yeoja_ manis itu membersihkan debu dipakaiannya dan sedikit mendongak keatas memperhatikan matahari yang membuat tubuh mereka berkeringat.

"Ini semua karenamu! Kenapa aku harus ikut dihukum?" omel Yesung yang kini ikut berhenti mencabuti rumput dan memilih berteduh dibawah pohon persik halaman sekolahnya.

_Yeoja_ manis bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu menoleh sebentar lalu kembali mencabuti rumput.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa mengejarku dan menabrak Lee _sonsaengnim_!" ucap _yeoja_ manis itu membuat Yesung menatapnya kesal.

"Tapi itu semua salahmu! Kau menjatuhkan bekal makan siangku dan tidak mau menggantinya!" teriakan Yesung membuat Ryeowook kembali berhenti mencabuti rumput dan berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

"Itu semua karena kau menyebalkan! Kenapa kau harus makan di mejaku? Kau menumpahkan nasi dimejaku _ppabo_!"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau berpindah duduk! Kau yang membuatku menumpahkan nasi itu."

"Tapi itu salahmu Kim Jongwoon-_ssi_!"

Kembali pertengkaran dan makian keduanya terdengar dari halaman sekolah yang sepi itu.

"Yaa kalian berdua! Aku memerintah kalian untuk mencabuti rumput dan bukan kembali bertengkar!"

"Aku lelah _sonsaengnim_~~~" adu Ryeowook dan Yesung bersamaan.

_Setiap hari bahkan sampai ketika matahari senja, tubuh kita selalu kotor dengan lumpur._

_Pada hari itu kita menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja._

_Dalam mimpiku, aku ingin meraih impianku._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Tahun ini tahun pertama Kim Ryeowook di SM senior High school. Tahun pertamanya satu kelas dengan seorang _namja _bermarga sama yakni Kim Jongwoon atau ia lebih suka memanggilnya Yesung si kepala besar.

Entah sejak kapan, yang pasti setiap keduanya bertemu mereka akan bertengkar. Sekalipun itu dimulai dari masalah kecil.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau baca banyak buku yang berkaitan dengan kedokteran?" sapaan seorang _yeoja_ membuat Ryeowook menutup buku bacaannya. Dipandangnya seisi kelasnya yang mulai sepi namun tidak jauh darinya berdiri Yesung dan beberapa temannya yang baru saja akan keluar kelas.

"Itu karena aku berniat menjadi seorang _uisanim_. Aku harus banyak belajar agar tidak menyiakan orang tuaku. Akhh Henly-_ah_, kita ke kantin ya?" _yeoja_ manis itu memasukkan bukunya kedalam ransel setelah melihat temannya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pikir pasien tidak akan menyukai _uisanim_ yang pemarah sepertimu," cibiran Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya sebentar dan…

Tak

"Awww _omona_! Kakiku~~~" rintihan Yesung yang kakinya diinjak Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_Itu impianku._

_Tapi bagaimana cara aku memperolehnya?_

_Apakah impianku masih akan berlanjut?_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Matahari yang indah membawa Ryeowook menyingkap selimut tebalnya. Ia memegang kepalanya pelan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui cela-cela jendela kamarnya.

"_Chagiya_? Kenapa kau baru bangun hmm? Apa kau lupa hari ini pembagian raport-mu?"

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik masuk ke kamar yang cukup luas itu dan membuat Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai Ryeowook mengeluh sedikit sesak karena pelukan itu.

"_Umma_ berharap yang terbaik untukmu," bisik _yeoja_ cantik itu membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook berdiri cukup lama di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah mulai sepi. Supir yang biasa menjemputnya tak kunjung datang sejak setengah jam lalu, padahal ia sudah sangat ingin pulang dan memperlihatkan hasil belajarnya selama setahun ini di SM high school.

"Kenapa tuan Shin lama?" gumam Ryeowook mulai mengedarkan pandangannya dan beralih pada jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Saat itu matahari mulai memperlihatkan kilauan _orange_ yang begitu indah.

_Yeoja_ manis itu menghentakkan kakinya pelan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungil itu untuk menjauh dari lingkungan sekolah yang sudah sepi sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Tidak jauh darinya seorang _namja_ tampan berjalan dibelakangnya. Sekalipun sering bertengkar, namun Yesung masih menghawatirkan Ryeowook yang berjalan sendirian di jalan yang sepi itu.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter di belakang Ryeowook saat beberapa _namja_ dewasa dengan pakaian yang tidak layak mendekati Ryeowook.

Masih dapat didengarnya teriakan penolakan dari Ryeowook. Namun Yesung segera mendekat saat seorang dari tiga _namja_ dewasa itu mendorong tubuh mungil Ryeowook sampai terjatuh ke pinggir jalan yang sepi itu.

"Yaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" teriak Yesung membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri.

"_Mwo_? Apa yang kami lakukan? Maka akan kami lakukan juga padamu anak muda!"

_Ketika angin bertiup untuk hari besok._

_Bahkan ketika mainanmu telah benar-benar rusak._

_Namun tidak akan ada seseorang 'pun yang menyalahkanmu._

_Pada hari itu aku percaya._

_Impianku tidaklah salah._

Beberapa pukulan didapat Yesung dibagian tubuhnya. Ryeowook segera berteriak kencang membuat orang-orang yang akan melewati jalanan itu membantu mereka.

Yesung kritis semalaman karena kekurangan banyak darah. Beberapa luka ditubuhnya membuatnya harus di rawat dirumah sakit selama liburan.

Namun tidak sekalipun Ryeowook mengunjungi Yesung dirumah sakit saat teman-teman yang lain telah berkunjung. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu kemana _yeoja_ manis itu pergi selama liburan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Melewati hari yang akan dilalui_

_Rasa sakit yang pada akhirnya membawa kita pada posisi yang berbeda._

Tahun kedua di SM high School, keduanya kembali dalam satu ruangan dengan teman-teman yang berbeda. Hanya ada mereka berdua yang baerasal dari satu kelas ketika kelas satu.

Namun semuanya berbeda. Tidak ada pertengakaran kecil yang membuat teman satu kelas mereka menggelengkan kepala, tidak ada hukuman dari para _sonsaengnim,_ itu karena tidak ada percakapan sejak kejadian hari itu.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kantin sekolah sendirian, ditangannya telah ada nampan berisikan pudding dan sundae. Mood-nya sedang dalam keadaan buruk membuatnya memesan makanan dingin.

Itu karena ketika dikelas ia mendapatkan tempat duduk sendirian dipaling pojok depan, tidak beberapa jauh dari tempat duduknya ada Yesung dan juga teman-teman barunya. Ditambah lagi Yesung menjabat ketua kelas mereka.

"Aku dengar Ryeowook-_ssi_ tidak mengunjungi Yesung-ah dirumah sakit. Padahal Yesung-ah yang telah menolongnya dari para preman itu," satu bisikan teman-teman kelasnya yang kini duduk dibelakangnya membuat Ryeowook berhenti makan.

"Aku pikir wajar saja kalau ketua kelas tidak mau bicara dan memposisikannya duduk sendirian didepan," Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berdiri dari duduknya membuat ketiga _yeoja_ yang tengah membicarakannya itu menatapnya terkejut.

Langkah Ryeowook sedikit pelan di koridor sekolahnya, namun langkah kaki mungil itu begitu cepat. Ia segera membuka pintu kelasnya dan menarik tubuh Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu berbalik menatapnya ketika ia juga baru memasuki kelasnya. Beberapa orang memperhatikan keduanya.

"Jadi itu alasan kau membuatku duduk sendirian dipojok? Hahh! Aku baru tahu kau begitu benci padaku Kim Jongwoon-_ssi_!" nada ucapan Ryeowook begitu tinggi membuat beberapa teman barunya yang tidak mengerti menatapnya takut.

Yesung tidak menjawab teriakan Ryeowook seperti biasanya, ia menepis tangan Ryeowook dari pundaknya saat mendengar _bell _masuk berbunyi dan segera duduk dibangkunya yang ada beberapa bangku dibelakang tempat duduk Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sejak kejadian itu Ryeowook memilih membawa bekal makanannya sendiri, beberapa teman mulai mengatainya. Hal itu bermula dari beberapa _yeoja_ yang ternyata menyukai Yesung, mereka tidak suka sifat Ryeowook yang ternyata sering kali bertengkar dengan Yesung untuk masalah kecil. Padahal teman-teman barunya tidak mengetahui betapa ramainya kelas lama Ryeowook dan Yesung dulu. Itu karena dulu kebersamaan ada didalam ruangan berukuran 7x8 meter tersebut.

Dan setelah beberapa kejadian membuat Ryeowook memilih untuk benar-benar sendiri sampai keberadaannya terasa hilang. **Hidup sendiri itu meyakitkan.**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Pembagian untuk kelompok wisata sejarah besok kalian lihat berdasarkan urutan absen kalian, mengerti?"

Seorang _namja_ cukup mungil membuat seisi kelas menatapnya, pasalnya Cho _sonsaengnim_ baru saja bertanya pada mereka dan belum sempat menjawab _namja_ itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh ya Siwon-_ssi_? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ya _sonsaengnim_… berapa orang dalam satu kelompok?" pertanyaannya simpel namun membuat seisi kelas menganggukkan kepala.

"Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang dan tidak boleh lebih, ini juga untuk bahan ujian kalian lusa," jelas _namja_ tua itu membuat beberapa anak mengerti namun beberapa kini mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh ada apa lagi Ryeowook-_ssi_?"

"_Sonsaengnim_… di kelas ini ada 33 orang. Itu artinya akan ada yang sendirian?"

Ryeowook segera bertanya dengan niat ia ingin mendapatkan kelompok sendiri tersebut saat mengingat namanya ada pada absen genap dan diatasnya adalah nama Yesung karena marga mereka sama. Itu artinya dia akan satu kelompok dengan Yesung.

"Itu kalian tentukan sendiri siapa yang tidak mendapatkan kelompok ya? Jangan lupa besok pagi jam tujuh pagi kalian sudah berada disekolah," _namja_ tua itu kini melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas saat bell pulang berbunyi.

"Kau saja yang sendirian Ryeowook-_ssi_, bukankah kau tidak menyukai Yesung-ah?"

Beberapa anak mengangguk setuju membuat Ryeowook tidak peduli karena ia juga berniat seperti itu namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Itu karena Ryeowook bukan tidak menyukai Yesung, ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun besok.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Ryeowook pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Sedangkan tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

_Aku selalu tahu tentang rasa sakit yang kubawa dalam hatiku._

_Bahkan ketika aku pergi, akankah kita tetap seperti ini?_

_Aku menjadi ragu tentang impianku._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kuil yang mereka teliti untuk bahan ujian besok. Sejak pagi sampai siang ini pun Yesung tak kunjung menemui Ryeowook. Dilihatnya daftar absen, Ryeowook juga tak mengisi absen itu mengartikan kalau _yeoja_ manis itu tidak datang. Hari semakin sore membuat Yesung menatap buku catatannya yang cukup banyak hari ini.

Cho _sonsaengnim_ meminta Yesung untuk meng-_copy _catatannya hari ini dan meminjamkannya pada Ryeowook. _Namja_ tua itu berfikir Yesung adalah teman satu kelompok Ryeowook kalau berdasarkan absen dan juga Yesung adalah ketua kelas mereka.

Dengan berat hati Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke alamat rumah Ryeowook yang didapatnya dari Cho _sonsaengnim_.

"Rumahnya sungguh besar," gumam Yesung masih menatap tidak percaya pada rumah didepannya kini.

Seorang _yeoja_ muncul dilayar kecil dibawah bell membuat Yesung memperkenalkan diri dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian pintu rumah Ryeowook terbuka membuat Yesung kembali tidak percaya pada apa yang kini dilhatnya. Sebuah rumah yang begitu besar dengan gaya Eropa timur dan halaman yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna hijau.

"Yesung-ah? Kau mengunjungi Ryeowook?" sapaan seorang _yeoja_ tua yang baru membukakan pintu membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut saat merasakan _yeoja_ cantik itu seperti begitu akrab dengannya.

"Hu um _ahjumma_. Aku diminta untuk mengantarkan copy catatan hari ini untuk bahan ujian besok karena Ryeowook-ie tak datang pada penelitian hari ini," jelas Yesung membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu mengangguk paham dan menerima _hard copy_ Yesung setelah itu mengajak _namja_ tampan itu untuk masuk kerumah mereka.

"Panggil saja Leeteuk-_ahjumma_. Ryeowook-ie banyak cerita tentangmu makanya _ahjumma_ cukup tahu tentangmu."

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sofa ruang tamu yang begitu besar itu dan menerima suguhan kecil dari Leeteuk.

"_Jijjayo_? Ryeowook-ie bercerita tentangku? Tapi _ahjumma_, Ryeowook-ie dimana?"

Pertanyaan Yesung membuat Leeteuk menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian kembali tersenyum membuat lesung pipi kirinya terlihat begitu cantik.

"Dia dikamarnya, apa kau mau menemuinya?"

"Akhh _anio,_ ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang _ahjumma_," pamit Yesung membuat Leeteuk menariknya keruang makan mereka.

"Tidak baik kau pulang saat jam makan malam, sebaiknya kau pulang setelah makan malam saja. _ahjumma_ akan menghubungi orang tuamu untuk meminta izin, nanti tuan Shin yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Akhh aku merepotkan _ahjumma_," Yesung tidak bisa menolak tawaran Leeteuk membuatnya kini duduk dikursi makan keluarga Ryeowook. Namun sepasang obsidiannya sedikit bingung tidak mendapati Ryeowook sampai ia dan leeteuk selesai makan malam.

"_Ahjumma_…_ mianhae_ kalau aku salah. Tapi Ryeowook-ie dimana?"

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya? _Ahjumma_ akan mengantarkanmu kekamarnya," setelah itu Yesung mengikuti langkah Leeteuk menaiki tangga rumah itu.

"Kibum-ah, bagaimana keadaannya?" Leeteuk berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yesung beberapa meter untuk menghampiri seorang _namja_ yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Dia sudah membaik _noona_, aku sudah memeberinya obat penahan rasa sakit. Tapi aku masih berharap pada operasi itu sekalipun kemungkinannya begitu rendah."

"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya sekarang kau makan malam dulu, aku akan menjaganya," _namja_ tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya hormat dan berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk yang kini tersenyum kembali pada Yesung dan mengajaknya untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang kini penuh dengan bau obat.

Tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, seorang _yeoja_ manis tengah terbaring lemah dengan selang infus dan juga alat bantu pernafasan. Beberapa orang juga berjaga diruangan itu dengan pakaian perawat mereka.

"_Ah_-_ahjumma_? Ryeowook-_ie_?"

Pertanyaan Yesung tidak dijawab dengan Leeteuk, _yeoja_ cantik itu duduk dipinggir ranjang Ryeowook dan mencium kening _yeoja_ manis itu lembut.

_'Umma akan mengirimkan kebahagiaan untukmu.'_

"Ya Yesung-_ie,_ Ryeowoook-_ie_ menderita sakit sejak lama. Kemarin sore penyakitnya kambuh lagi dan saat pembagian raport itu juga, _mianhae _dia tidak mengunjungimu."

"Maksud _ahjumma_?" Yesung berjalan mendekat untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Leeteuk.

"Ketika kau kritis, saat itu juga penyakit Ryeowook-ie kembali kambuh. Bahkan ketika kau sadar ia masih terbaring lemah sama seperti saat ini," setetes air mata jatuh dari mata almond Leeteuk "Ia tidak bisa mengunjungimu karena alasan itu. Apa kau tahu? Ryeowook-ie mengetahui penyakitnya dua tahun lalu, sebelum bertemu denganmu ia menjadi _yeoja_ penyendiri yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Tapi suatu hari saat ia kembali dari sekolah hari pertamanya di SM high School, itu pertama kalinya lagi _ahjumma_ melihat ia tertawa begitu lepas. Ketika _ahjumma_ bertanya ia menceritakan tentangmu, mulai hari itu semua selalu tentangmu. Bahkan sampai pertengkaran kalian saat ini, _ahjumma_ kembali melihat ia menjadi pemurung seperti sebelum bertemu denganmu."

Terdengar suara isakan Leeteuk membuat beberapa orang didalam ruangan itu ikut menangis. Mendengar itu Yesung segera mendekat dan menggegam erat tangan Ryeowook yang tidak ditempeli infus.

"Apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"_Uisanim_ menyarankan operasi, namun kemungkinannya begitu rendah. Dan Ryeowook-ie berkata dia tidak mau melakukannya sekalipun ia harus menderita karena kalau operasi itu gagal ia belum berbaikan denganmu."

_Hari itu aku mengetahui rasa sakit yang kau bawa dalam hatimu._

_Pada akhirnya kita benar-benar menyia-nyiakannya._

_Aku merasa begitu bodoh saat itu._

_Sesuatu yang sudah berlalu_

_Dalam mimpiku._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook membuat _yeoja_ yang baru saja kembali masuk sekolah itu sedikit meronta sampai mereka tiba di halte bus yang biasa dinaiki oleh Yesung untuk pulang.

Sejak pulang dari rumah Ryeowook lima hari lalu Yesung menghapus semua masalah mereka. Namun Yesung meminta Leeteuk untuk tidak mengatakan kalau Yesung datang dan mengetahui tentang penyakit Ryeowook.

Keduanya kini menaiki bus yang dipadati dengan beberapa orang. Karena hanya ada satu tempat duduk membuat Yesung berdiri dan menahan agar Ryeowook tidak didorong oleh orang -orang dari tempat duduknya.

"Turun," pinta Yesung kini kembali menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju sebuah tempat yang begitu ramai.

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti didepan pintu gerbang membuat Yesung tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada kesalnya.

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau sudah masuk, inilah rumahku. Aku besar disini dengan mereka semua."

Sebuah panti asuhan dengan design sederhana namun begitu banyak semangat hidup disana membuat Ryeowook yang kini berdiri didepan pintu kembali berhenti dan bulir-bulir bening itu keluar begitu saja dari sepasang coklat caramelnya.

"Hiks… _Wae_? Seberapa besar dendammu padaku Jongwoon-_ssi_?"

"Ssshhh aku tidak marah padamu Wookie-yah," Yesung menghapus air mata Ryeowook membuat beberapa anak panti berjalan mendekati mereka.

"_Oppa_? Kenapa kau membuat _eonnie_ menangis?" seorang_ yeoja_ kecil berumur tujuh tahun menarik tangan Ryeowook membuatnya berjongkok dan menghapus air mata Ryeowook.

"_Eonnie_ jangan menangis. Yesung-_oppa_ memang _ppabo_! Dia memang jelek tapi dia baik kok."

"Yakk Choi Sooyoung! Kau mau memuji _oppa_ atau menghina _oppa_ heh? _Oppa_ tidak melakukan apapun padanya," jelas Yesung kini membuat beberapa anak lainnya ikut memandangnya.

"_Hyung_! Benar kata Sooyoung-ie, kenapa kau membuat _noona_ ini menangis?"

"Yaishhh aku tidak membuatnya menangis. Kenapa kalian menyalahkan aku? Ayolah Ryeowook-ie, katakan sesuatu agar para _dongsaeng_-ku ini berhenti menatapku seperti ini."

"Hiks… kau kejam _oppa_~~~"

"_Mwo_?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook memanggilnya _oppa_.

_Pada hari itu aku tahu, aku hanya harus melewati kerasnya kehidupan ini_

_Aku akan mencobanya untuk menikmati hidup ini._

Saat itu Yesung memperkanalkan anggota keluarganya pada Ryeowook. Sebuah kehidupan panti asuhan yang telah membuat Yesung tumbuh seperti itu. _Namja_ tampan itu juga menceritakan ia sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Leeteuk.

"_Umma_ tidak bisa dipercaya," gumam Ryeowook kesal. Keduanya kini duduk di beranda kiri panti asuhan dimana penghuni nya sedang membereskan rumah sederhana mereka.

"Kim-_ahjumma_ memungutku sejak kedua orang tua _oppa_ meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. _Oppa_ juga tahu rasa sakit itu, sekarang apa alasanmu untuk tidak melakukan operasi itu?"

"Kalau aku gagal… kita tidak akan bertemu kembali. Kibum-_ahjushi_ bilang hanya ada 23% kemungkinanan berhasil."

Yesung menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya berusaha membuat Ryeowook berhenti menangis. Ini pertama kalinya mereka terlihat begitu damai.

"Selama itu bukan 0%, sekalipun itu hanya 1%, _oppa_ percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

_Hari itu, hari dimana sebuah pemandangan indah membuat kenangan berharga untuk sebuah panti asuhan. _

_Hari itu, hari dimana dua manusia terlihat begitu akrab dengan sentuhan kebaikan dan semangat mereka._

_Pada hari itu_

_Kau percaya bahwa impianmu tidaklah salah._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Operasi pertama Ryeowook berhasil, namun enam bulan kemudian ketika operasi kedua. Ryeowook gagal.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu sejak sebuah kenangan kecil itu. Hanya beberapa saat saja mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Seperti mainan yang rusak_

_Aku akan memperbaikinya dan aku akan mengirimkannya padamu._

_Impian seorang Kim Ryeowook adalah menjadi seorang Dokter._

_Dan impiannya trus berlanjut sekalipun yeoja itu sudah tidak ada._

* * *

Yesung lah yang melanjutkan impian kecilnya itu.

Dengan sebuah kenangan, ia menepati janji itu agar tidak menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Dokter muda Kim Jongwoon.

"Kim _uisanim_, pasien VIP 3 ruang 6 ingin anda yang menemaninya makan lagi," panggilan seorang perawat membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengeratkan syal dilehernya.

"Dia itu mirip denganmu Wookie-yah, bahkan nama kalian sama. Pasienku kali ini bernama Jung Ryeowook. Tapi dia seorang _namja_, kau bantu aku menyembuhkannya _arra_?" bisik Yesung kini melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya dan berjalan menuju VIP 3 ruang 6.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Ini fanfic YeWook angst pertama saya. Haha

Bagiamana? Bagaimana? Apa kalian terharu?

Sejujurnya aku tidak tega membuat Sad Ending untuk YeWook. tapi aku dalam mood mau! Hihihi

sekarang review ne? aku menyayangi kalian dear ^^

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
